Boda Intergaláctica
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Hace jucho tiempo atràs, ocurriò una historia que quedò olvidada. Una historia acerca de una inavasiòn, amor frustrado y el sacrificiò de una madre por su hija. Este fics ocurre luego de los incidentes pasados en Ben 10: Alien Forces.
1. Chapter 1

Fics de Ben 10: Alien Forces.

Esta historia nos ubica en un Universo Alterno.

**Boda Intergaláctica.**

**Parte 1: La Visitante.**

Varios robots caminaban en fila, destruyendo los pocos edificios que aun se mantenían en pie; los pocos sobrevivientes que aun quedaban huían despavoridos; en medio de la confusión, una niña cae al suelo y su vestido queda atorado en lo que antes fue su hogar; su madre intenta liberarla, pero es inútil, los robots se acercan dispuestos a cumplir su orden primaria, erradicar a cualquier sobreviviente; se detienen y apuntan sus armas, la madre abraza fuertemente a su hija, ambas cierran los ojos, saben muy bien que todo terminara pronto; entonces, es cuando llega la ayuda...

—¡Finiu Invisibus! —detrás del humo y polvo producido por las explosiones de las armas, dos rocas salen disparadas cubiertas por un extraño brillo morado; impactando a los robot— ¿Qué te pareció eso, estúpida máquina?

—¡Bien hecho Mamá! ¡Ahora es mi turno!

El humo y polvo poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse, revelando detrás de este dos figuras, la de una chica algo mayor y la otra, que parecía ser la de una niña de unos siete u ocho años.

—¡Alto ahí lata oxidada!, si quieres pelear, aquí estoy yo.

La niña en cuestión corrió lo más que pudo, cayéndose estrepitosamente. Sin embargo se levanto como si nada y antes de salir de la seguridad detrás de la cortina de humo y polvo, un destello verde la cubrió por completo.

—Es hora de que Melody cante.

Una chica algo mayor surgió de un salto, parecía tener la piel completamente blanca y su rostro no era obviamente humano, de inmediato se puso a cantar, emitiendo una onda sónica que frío los circuitos de todos los robots; por desgracia, también debilito las ya muy débiles estructuras, provocando que la pared que aprisionaba a la pequeña que intentaba salvar, le cayera encima; por suerte no estaba sola.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, hija.

La chica que venía detrás de ella, por fin salió de la nube de polvo, revelando su figura; era Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson, la prima del famoso Ben 10.000; salvo que ahora se había independizado de su primo. Gwen se encontraba levitando las rocas con su "magia", lo que le dio suficiente tiempo a su hija para salvar a quien se supone debía salvar.

—Gracias Mamá…

Más tarde, mientras las dos heroínas desayunaban en su base orbital, Gwen notaba una ligera intranquilidad en su hija, intento evitar hablar de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, pero era obvio que ninguna podría desayunar hasta hacerlo.

—¿Qué te sucede Jen?

Gwen hizo a un lado su plato de desayuno y concentro toda su atención en la jovencita a su lado, la que misteriosamente ahora parecía tener diez años; Jen por su lado suspiro profundamente.

—Aun no soy una buena heroína como tú o tío Ben, el era increíble a mi edad. Yo solo soy una desgracia.

Gwen no pudo evitar reírse, Jen se sintió muy triste y corrió a esconderse a su cuarto. Gwen suspiró y siguió a su avergonzada hija.

—Vamos Jen, no era de ti de quien me reía.

—Si lo era. Crees que no sirvo para nada.

—Jamás he dicho eso.

—No sirvo para nada, solo ocasionó problemas.

Un curioso ruido se escucho dentro de la habitación. Gwen, conocía ese sonido. Muy asustada comenzó a golpear la puerta de la niña con desesperación.

—¡No lo hagas Jen!

Pero ya era muy tarde, solo un brillo verde se vio por debajo de la puerta.

—No lo hiciste, verdad Jen.

Los ojos de Gwen se tornaron morados y de sus brazos salieron dos rayos de luz energía que destruyeron la puerta. Gwen entro muy asustada.

—No de nuevo. Jennifer Marie Tennyson ni creas que te vas a ocultar de mí en esa forma.

Gwen se acercó a una bebita que estaba sentada, viéndola divertida.

—Ah no señorita. Debemos hablar.

Gwen se sentó sobre la cama en la habitación y sentó a la bebé sobre sus piernas,

—En primera, me reía de tu tío Ben. Tú no sabes todos los errores que cometía a tu edad y en los problemas que nos metió a todos.

La bebé parecía estar siguiendo la conversación de Gwen.

—Tardaría toda la noche contándotelos.

La bebé pareció verla suplicante.

—Esta bien, te contaré una, pero solo una historia. Entendido señorita.

—Sí, mamá.

La bebita nuevamente se había convertido en la chica que había estado antes.

—Escucha con atención. Todo empezó hace muchos años atrás, Kevin ya había sido enviado al proyector. La Tierra estaba en desequilibrio, muchos Aliens habían llegado para refugiarse de la exterminación gracias a que en este mundo, se encontraba el Legendario Ben 10.

Los ojos de Gwen empezaron a brillar, al igual que sus manos, luego el brillo creció y todo el cuarto se iluminó. Como si fuera una película, todo lo que contaba Gwen sucedía.

—Una enorme nave Alienígena viajaba de Galaxia en Galaxia, destruyendo planetas uno a uno. Por eso todos los Aliens que pudieron se refugiaron en la Tierra. Fueron tantos, que no hubo como esconderlos. La histeria se apoderó de las personas y al comienzo los combatieron. Pero luego… encontraron que eran más similares de lo que creían. Los Aliens solo buscaban un mundo tranquilo para vivir. Al final los aceptaron… hasta el día que "eso" llegó.

—Flash Back—

La gigantesca Nave alienígena acababa de entrar al Sistema Solar. Destruyendo nuevamente al recién reconstruido Plutón. Su rayo apuntó al siguiente planeta, Neptuno, haciéndolo volar sin mucho problema. La gigantesca nave avanzó destruyendo planetas, tras planetas. Hasta que estuvo frente a la Tierra. Su gigantesca sombra cubrió todo el globo terráqueo, dejando al planeta en una penumbra eterna.

—Ben, ellos llegaron.

—Los veo Gwen.

Todos en el planeta Tierra estaban muy asustados, tanto Humanos como Aliens. Ben y Gwen estaban listos para atacar, incluso un pequeño grupo de Plomeros y Aliens se les habían unido. Su lema era: "No caeremos sin luchar".

—Están listos chicos.

Todos gritaron afirmativamente a la voz de Ben, su líder.

—Omnitrix, no me falles ahora…

Ben empezó a buscar un Alien con el que pelear, pero su Omnitrix no parecía responder y Gwen lo notó.

—¿Qué le sucede al reloj, Ben?

—No lo sé. Esta actuando muy extraño.

El Omnitrix pasaba de Alien en Alien sin detenerse, pero las imágenes de estos, no eran muy nítidas.

—Profesor Paradoja, necesitamos a Azmuth.

Aunque el famoso científico, maestro del tiempo y el espacio no estaba presente entre el grupo de colaboradores. Gwen no se equivocó al llamarlo, el extraño hombre de bata larga apareció con el Galvan, creador del artefacto más poderoso del Universo.

—Sabía que lo dirías Gwen.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Para qué me han llamado?

—Es el reloj, esta actuando muy extraño.

Ben acercó el Omnitrix al Galvan, este se estiró un momento los bigotes antes de hablar.

—Esto no es bueno.

Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera aclarar las dudas, un rayo se lanzó hacia la Tierra, desde la Nave. Pero no era un rayo destructor. Era un rayo de teletransportación. Luego de que desapareció el rayo, una silueta apareció.

—Benjamin Tennyson. Soy la Princesa Aura Strieng Herbelk, hija de la Reina Aurora Strieng Herbelk del Planeta Cannes 4, de la Galaxia Nebulosa de Saicer. He venido aquí para…

La extraña silueta estaba metida en un enorme traje espacial, lucía un tamaño bastante grande. Casi tanto como Vilgax o Humungosaurio.

—Si, ya lo se. Pelear conmigo y destruir la Tierra. Créeme, no eres la primera. Pero no te será tan fácil.

Ben presiono el reloj, emitiendo un extraño ruido y luego una explosión de luz verde lo convirtió en…

—¡NO LO HAGAS!

Pero la advertencia del sabio Galvan, no fue escuchada.

—¿Qué rayos soy?

Ben se había transformado en un Alien nunca antes visto. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho solo de luz verde azulada. Tenía silueta humana, pero no tenía ojos o piernas, parecía una masa viscosa muy diferente a Goop. A diferencia del Alien de baba, este nuevo Alien lucía más sólido. Ben además, podía crear más de una mano al intentar moverse, las cuales luego eran asimiladas nuevamente en aquella extraña criatura.

—No importa lo que sea ahora. Lo que importa es que te venceré.

Ben intentó lanzar rayos, intentó volar, usar su fuerza lanzando el suelo debajo de el. También trató de lanzar fuego, hielo, incluso ácido, o lanzar lo que fuera que hiciera su transformación. Pero nada sucedió.

—¿Qué sucede Ben?

—No lo sé. Realmente no se que sea o haga.

— Azmuth, alguna idea.

Pero el Galvan ya no estaba, así como el científico y otro de los plomeros o Aliens amigos y compañeros de Ben y Gwen. Tan solo estaban Ben, quien ya había regresado a humano, Gwen y la recién llegada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Los transporté a un lugar más tranquilo.

La extraña chica se empezó a sacar su armadura, luego se quedó en un traje muy simple.

—¿ERES SOLO UNA NIÑITA?

—Cálmate Ben. El hecho de que seas mi prometido no te da derecho a faltarme al respeto.

—¡PROMETIDO! —ambos primos se sorprendieron al oír esto.

La chica nueva, que lucía curiosamente, muy parecida a un humano. A una chica común y corriente, de hecho, a una niña de unos cinco o seis años. Camino por el enorme cuarto metálico hasta un enorme trono, luego se sentó en ella.

—Odio esto.

Luego un brilló verde, muy parecido al del Omnitrix la cubrió, al desaparecer el brillo, la chica de antes no estaba, en su lugar, había una mujer mayor, quizás de unos veinte años o más.

—Así esta mejor.

—Alto. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Eres Gwen, verdad —Gwen asintió—. Entonces serás mi cuñada. Te alegrará saber que no tengo problemas con la Raza Anorita. Así que te recibiré como mi familia.

—Gracias. Creo.

—Espera. ¿Cómo que eres mi prometida?

—Fue escogido hace mucho por los sabios de mi mundo —la extraña chica hizo aparecer una especie de pergamino que empezó a leer—. La Princesa de Cannes 4, bla, bla, bla… Aquí esta. Se casaría con el mejor Guerrero de toda la Galaxia. Ese eres tú Ben Tennyson.

—Momento. Yo ya tengo novia. No puedo casarme.

—¿No-novia?

La chica parecía algo deprimida.

—July aun no es tú novia Ben, solo son amigos.

Esta noticia alegre de nuevo a la princesa.

—No me ayudes Gwen.

—No hay problema entonces. ¡No casaremos!

La extraña princesa alienígena comenzó a aplaudir muy emocionada, de pronto, empezó a cambiar sin control. Muchas chicas aparecían y desaparecían, cambiando continuamente. Aunque todas parecían ser chicas humanas.

—Esta emocionada, eso es evidente.

—Gwen.

Por fin se estabilizó la cambiante chica, se quedó con la apariencia de una chica algo parecida a Gwen.

—Qué tal, ahora seremos hermanas.

—Pues no hay duda de que comparte tu mismo humor, Ben.

—Espera, no puedo casarme. Soy muy joven aun. Tengo planes a futuro y no contemplan una relación a largo plazo… además debo salvar el mundo.

—¿No te vas a casar conmigo?

El tono de voz e aquella chica cambio, se notaba muy deprimida. Luego cabizbaja camino hasta su trono y se sentó en él.

—Bueno, váyanse.

En verdad, lucía bastante triste, casi a punto de llorar.

—Espera, conozco esto. Ahora nos amenazaras con destruir nuestro mundo.

Ben estaba a punto e usar su reloj, pero aquella chica solo volteó la cara para que no la vieran llorar.

—Como crees. Me rompiste el corazón, pero no por eso me desquitaré con tu mundo. Vete Ben… Por favor.

La chica hizo un movimiento con la mano y Ben desapareció en el rayo, no así Gwen, que se había cubierto con energía para no ser transportada.

—¿Qué extraño? No funciona esta cosa. Debiste haberte ido con Ben.

—Funciona, fui yo la que decidió no ser transportada. Vamos, cuéntame todo.

Gwen se había conmovido ante la tristeza de la princesa. Mientras en la tierra, Ben preparaba a su ejército para atacar a aquella que había secuestrado a su prima.

—Están listos los plomeros, Abuelo Max.

—Estamos listos cuando digas, Ben.

Ben nuevamente activo su reloj, pero al usarlo, nuevamente se convirtió en aquella extraña criatura

—¡Otra vez! No importa. Abuelo… Disparen el rayo.

A miles de kilómetros de donde se encontraban todos concentrados, en el Monte Rushmore, la cabeza de varios presidentes de abrió, para dar paso a una gigantesca arma de rayos. La cual apuntaba hacia un solo lugar, la nave extraterrestre.

—En cuanto la Nave caiga, rescataremos a Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

Fics de Ben 10.

Esta historia nos ubica en un Universo Alterno.

**Boda Intergaláctica.**

**Parte 2: La Sucesora.**

Ben dio la orden y un poderoso rayo fue disparado desde el Monte Rushmore, gracias a que la Nave invasora cubría toda la Tierra, era un blanco muy sencillo. Pero el rayo, no le hizo nada a la estructura de la nave. Se dio la orden de incrementar la potencia, pero la enorme arma terminó por estallar, antes de lograr siquiera, dañar el casco de la nave.

—¿Abuelo, reportes de daño?

—Todos están bien, pero lo siento Ben, fallamos. Parece ser que esa cosa esta hecha de Koramita.

—Adiós plan A. Hola plan B…

Pero antes de que Ben diera la orden para que todos los Plomeros y Aliens amigos se lanzaran a atacar. El rayo teletransportador se activo de nuevo. Gwen llegó pocos segundos antes de que Ben lanzara el contraataque, pero no venía sola. A su lado estaba aquella extraña princesa en su traje gigante.

—¡Gwen estas bien!

Ben corrió o mejor dicho, se arrastró dejando una especie de rastro de baba en dirección a Gwen.

—¡ALTO! No quiero que me abraces. Nunca podré limpiar mi ropa si lo haces.

—¿Estas bien Gwen? —se escuchó por el comunicador de Gwen, era su abuelo.

—Si, abuelo. Todo esta bien, solo fue un mal entendido. Es mejor que se retiren y me dejen arreglar todo con Ben y nuestra invitada.

—¡INVITADA! Destruyó varios mundos antes de llegar acá.

—No es lo que crees Ben.

Mientras el abuelo Max retiraba a las tropas, Gwen comenzó a explicarle lo que hasta hace poco, le había contado su nueva amiga.

—Aura es como yo, es descendiente de seres de energía. Pero a diferencia mía, es la última de su mundo. Es la Princesa de su planeta, fue salvada por su padre, quien también era un plomero de la tierra y enviada hacia acá.

—¿Para casarse conmigo?

—Si y no —respondió algo nerviosa la princesa Aura.

—Explícamelo.

—Verás Ben, Aura fue enviada en una nave que tenía programada las coordenadas de la tierra, pero su nave fue atacada.

—Yo le explicó Gwen.

—¿Cómo lo harás? Me dijiste que no puedes usar tus poderes con ese traje, y no puedes quitarte ese traje en la atmósfera de la Tierra. ¡Podrías morir!

—¿Morir?

—Sí, moriría. Pero Ben no me creería sin pruebas.

La joven princesa alienígena se empezó a quitar el traje enorme que llevaba puesto. Revelando nuevamente a una pequeña niña, aun más joven que la primera.

—De esta forma no consumiré mucha energía —sonrió la pequeña princesa, aunque se notaba que su sonrisa era fingida—. Verás Ben, mi nave fue interceptada, me capturaron, pero logré escapar gracias a mis poderes.

La pequeña estaba proyectando todo lo que le había sucedido, igual que antes. Salvo que esta vez, las imágenes se veían algo distorsionadas. Como sino pudiera concentrar bien sus poderes.

—¿Poderes?

—Acaso no lo has notado, puede cambiar de forma —Gwen le dirigió una mirada de suplica a la Princesita—. No lo hagas, por favor.

Sin siquiera mover los labios, una conversación telepática se estaba llevando a cabo entre Gwen y Aura. Donde Aura le pedía a Gwen que no la detuviera, debía mostrarle la realidad a Ben o jamás, le creería.

—Si, mis átomos se realinean siguiendo la estructura base, de acuerdo a la mayor cantidad de ADN reinante en una zona.

—¿Eh?

—O sea, que puede transformarse en… olvídalo, nunca lo entenderías.

Aunque Gwen y Aura estaban llevando una conversación distinta entre las dos, aun podían conversar con Ben, sin problemas. Gwen trataba de convencer a Aura por todos los medios de que abandonara la Tierra. Pero la joven Princesita, se negaba.

—Bueno, perdón por no ser un genio.

—Continúa Aura.

—Pude escapar disfrazándome como mis captores, me escondí en su hangar y logré robar una de sus naves. Por desgracia…

Al final, Gwen se tuvo que resignar a la idea, de que Aura no le haría caso. Poco a poco veía sin poder hacer nada, como la pobre Aura se iba debilitando cada vez más.

—¿Estuviste en su hangar y te robaste la nave más grande que tenían? En que pensabas.

—De hecho era la más pequeña —respondió tímidamente la pequeña princesa—. La nave más grande es del tamaño de tu sol.

—Pues que tipo de criaturas eran esos.

—Créenme Ben, no te gustaría verlos —respondió Gwen muy sería—. Los vi en imágenes y no son nada, con lo que te gustaría enfrentarte.

—Se llaman Somnerés, proviene de la región Ali Eh Mui. Son criaturas que viajan de mundo en mundo, agotando las reservas de un planeta hasta secarlo, luego venden todo lo que pueden de este y cuando ya no encuentran que más vender, lo destruyen y siguen con el siguiente.

—¡Y por eso destruiste tantos planetas! No eres mejor que ellos.

La pequeña Aura se escondió detrás de las piernas de Gwen.

—Ben, cálmate. Deberías aprender a oír a los demás antes. Sigue, por favor.

—Los Planetas no están destruidos. Solo es una ilusión.

—¿De qué habla?

—Lo que oíste, simuló la destrucción de tantos planetas, para hacerles creer que eran mundos en decadencia, sin valor. Así seguirían su camino sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

Las imágenes proyectadas por Aura, ya casi estaban desapareciendo. Pero aun se podía divisar dos versiones de planetas. Uno como eran realmente y la otra, como si fuera un montaje, como los había oculto Aura.

—Mamá me enseño. No pelees, lo mejor es permanecer invisible.

—Entonces, quieres decir, que esta niña… —la pequeña princesa se enojo al escuchar ser llamada de esa forma.

—Soy mayor que tu Sistema Solar.

—Perdón Princesa, mejor.

La joven Princesa asintió efusivamente.

—Sigue siendo una niña para mí —pensó Ben—. Entonces, la Princesa aquí presente… ¿Es de los buenos?

—En efecto.

—No entiendo, entonces que es eso de la boda. ¿Una broma acaso?

—E-eso —la pequeña princesa se sonrojo—. Y-yo…

—Digamos que es una de tus fans y su sueño, como el de toda admiradora es, llegar a casarse son su ídolo.

La princesita estaba muy sonrojada, escondiéndose detrás de Gwen, para que Ben no la viera.

—Entonces todo eso de los sabios y no se que más, de que debíamos casarnos…

—Ah, eso es verdad, Ben. Felicidades primo.

Ben no sabía si Gwen tan solo estaba molestándolo o lo decía en serió, simplemente se agachó y miró fijamente a la chica en cuestión, aun cuando no tenía ojos.

—¿Qué haces Ben? No tienes ojos.

—No lo se. Algo me dijo que debía hacer esto —pasaron unos segundos sin que Ben se moviera o dijera algo—. Es cierto, puedo ver todo lo que dijiste Gwen.

Como si se tratará de una proyección, Ben podía ver en su mente, todo lo que hasta hace poco le había dicho Gwen acerca de aquella princesa. Incluso podía ver más cosas de las proyectadas en las imágenes, como la vida de esa "niña", como fue destruido su mundo y como logró escapar.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de telepatía?

—No sé que sea, pero siento algo más. Dolor, miedo… muerte.

Aura se asustó al escuchar esas palabras, rápidamente, se alejo de Ben.

—Perdón, te asusté. A veces mis Aliens actúan de forma involuntaria.

—No, no es eso… Necesito darles algo.

La pequeña Princesa hizo aparecer algo en su mano.

—Toma Ben, Gwen. Les servirá para pelear contra los Somnerés. Controla el campo de ilusión lanzado sobre los otros mundos, al igual que el lanzado sobre la Tierra. No deben dejar que los Somnerés invadan esta Galaxia o será muy tarde para todos.

Luego tomó la mano de Gwen y le dio algo más.

—Gracias por todo Gwen. Estos son los planos principales de la nave madre, yo no pude hacer nada. Pero ustedes si podrán usarlos. Deben derrotarlos y evitar, que lo que paso con mi mundo se repita de nuevo —aura le dedicó una sonrisa a Gwen, esta solo comenzó a llorar al saber que pasaría—. Calma Gwen, los pude ayudar y tú a mi. Pude cumplir mi misión al menos y estoy feliz…

Algo extraño le estaba empezando a pasar a la joven Princesa, no solo respiraba con dificultad y sudaba en exceso. Su piel parecía estarse poniendo cada vez más pálida y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

—Ya no podré ayudarles. Me hubiera gustado ser también un plomero…

La pequeña princesa cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionarse, como si estuviera siendo victima de un ataque severo de epilepsia.

—¿Qué le sucede Gwen?

—¡Esta muriendo Ben!. Su raza no puede vivir en nuestra atmósfera. Solo era una niña pequeña, tan solo vino a ayudarnos.

Gwen dolida, volteó la cara, no quería ver como moría frente a ella aquella niña.

—Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ella…

Ben trató de desactivar su transformación, pero el Omnitrix no respondía.

—Qué sucede. Vamos Omnitrix, no me falles ahora. ¡Omnitrix, restaura su ADN!

Pero nada, el Omnitrix seguía sin responder. O quizás…

—Espera… creo entender. No se referían a que nos debíamos casar. Sino a que nos debíamos unir. ¡Por eso el Omnitix no reaccionaba! Ya sabía que debía hacer.

Ben cubrió por completó a aquella chica con su nueva forma, su ADN y el de la princesita pareció mezclarse, fundirse en uno solo. Gwen miraba atónita el espectáculo. Desde el interior de la princesa, el Omnitrix estaba regenerando el ADN dañado, formando nuevas cadenas para que pudiera sobrevivir en el ambiente oxigenado de la Tierra.

—No sé lo que estés haciendo Ben, pero esta funcionando.

La Princesita estaba recobrando nuevamente el color, su piel ya estaba tomando un tono más vivo. Ya no temblaba y el sudor excesivo desapareció. Pasado unos segundos, Ben emergió de la Princesa y esta, abrió por fin los ojos.

—¿Estas bien?

Ben regresó a su aspecto normal y comenzó a mirarse.

—Si, estoy bien. No me paso nada.

—No tú, ella.

—Gracias por ser tan amable.

La pequeña princesa se sentó, miró a todos lados confundida. Luego miró a Ben y a Gwen fijamente por varios minutos.

—¿Qué le pasa Ben? Nos ve como sino nos conociera.

—No lo sé, creí que hacía lo correcto.

De pronto, la joven princesita sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Gwen.

—¡MAMÁ!

Gwen estaba muy confundida, luego llegó Azmuth con el Profesor Paradoja.

—Sucedió tan como debía pasar.

—Profesor Paradoja, que es lo que paso.

—Esa niña proviene de una de las razas más antiguas del Universo. Su mundo evolucionó de forma muy distinta a la de los Anoritas, sin embargo comparten ciertos patrones. Por ello te confundió con su madre.

—Su lema siempre fue, ayudar a los otros antes que a ellos mismos —Gwen comenzó a llorar al recordar a la fallecida Princesa Aura.

—No comprendo. De que hablan, que sucedió aquí,

—Verás Ben, Gwen —habló el Profesor Paradoja, como intentando explicar lo que el Galvan no podía—. El ente de energía frente a ustedes, de nombre Aura, cumplió su ciclo de vida. Me temo que su estructura celular no pudo soportar el elemento que a nosotros nos provee vida.

—¿Hablan del…?

—Oxigeno Ben. Para su raza es un gas muy venenoso, como si nosotros respiráramos Helio, Cloro o incluso Ozono.

—En efecto, su composición con base en un elemento diferente al carbono, no le permitió sobrevivir. Ni siquiera con la mejora que hizo mi Omnitrix a su ADN.

—Tratan de decir que ella murió, pero si ella esta aquí.

—Realmente no murió, pero a la vez si, joven Tennyson. Es energía, como has de saber, la energía no muere.

—Recuerda las clases de Física Ben. La energía no se crea ni se destruye… solo se transforma —Gwen que había comprendido todo, solo abrazó a la pequeña que ahora la llamaba mamá.

—¿Por qué lloras mamá?

—Por nada, Jen. Solo descansa, ya has tenido muchas emociones por hoy.

La pequeña "hija" de Gwen se acurrucó en brazos de su madre y se quedó profundamente dormida.

—No pensarás en quedarte con ella o si, Gwen.

—No estés hablando de ella como si fuera un perro Ben. La voy a adoptar, será mi hija —Gwen abrazó fuertemente a su "hija"—. Ella nos salvó, Ben. Tú deberías junto con Azmuth, el Abuelo Max y los demás plomeros, ver como detener esa invasión que viene en marcha. Tu misión es más importante.

—Es cierto Joven Tennyson, el tiempo apremia en este caso —el Profesor Paradoja como entendiendo que Gwen quería estar sola, se llevó a Azmuth y a Ben con él.

—Aura, no pude salvarte, perdóname —Gwen comenzó llorar sobre el rostro de su hija—. Pero prometo que te cuidaré siempre.

Gwen se levantó con su hija en brazos, se encaminó donde estaban los demás, mientras lo hacia, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Descansa mi querida Jen, descansa.

—Fin del Flashback—

Jen, la hija de Gwen, se había quedado profundamente dormida escuchando la historia de su madre.

—Te encanta esa historia mi querida Aura.

Gwen solo la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

—Descansa mi querida Jen, descansa.

FIN.

**Notas de Autor:**

Aquí acaba el fics, bastante corto, diría yo :p

Quedaron bastante cosas por explicar y ni siquiera se desarrollo la pelea tan importante que debía ocurrir, pero era solo un recuerdo contado por Gwen, no se podía extender tanto.

Quizás luego haga una serie de fics sobre esto. Hay mucho material sobre el que hablar.

Aunque si se continúa el fics como serie o no, dependerá de la acogida de los lectores y eso es… Reviews y muchos :p

Bueno, se cuidan. Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en otro fics.


End file.
